The Prince's Choice
by chescaannie
Summary: After his parents' fairy tale Selection love story, Prince Shalom is worried about his own. What if he doesn't find the girl he loves? Regardless of his fears, he has to go through with it. This is set as Maxon and America's son's selection and does NOT follow the Heir or Crown at all. It is technically a sequel to my fic The Chosen but it is not an essential read to understand.


I looked in the mirror and stared. Staring back at me was the crown Prince of Illèa. The next King of Illèa. I had my mother's blue eyes and my father's blond hair – although many people had told me that I had her fiery spirit and his strong stance. All in all, this made me a _stubborn_ person in the eyes of the public, but a loyal and determined one in mine. I knew I would be a good king, one day. With my parents training me, how could I not? But having someone else in my life, a wife, that was something that was completely alien to me. But it wouldn't be for long.

"Shalom, dear? Can I come in?" My mother's voice called from the corridor. I shouted my 'yes' and started to straighten my tie. Everything had to be perfect for tonight's report. "My, you do look handsome." She smiled, re-straightening my tie, and smoothing my hair. "All of those girls are so lucky that they get to be chosen by you, but remember," she started "just because they are Selected doesn't mean that you can treat them any less than what they are. Each of those thirty-five women are women. You can choose who you want to marry at the end, but they are allowed to say no and you _must_ let them." I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, you've told me this a million times. I know, I know. I need to let them get to know the real me and not just be happy with the fact that they may be in love with the Prince – or the crown – already!" She smiled and turned to leave. "Mom," I asked her, hoping that she would stay, "How did you feel the night before you were Selected?" She sighed. My parents had a true love story (they must do to still be together over twenty years later) but I knew very little about my father's selection, just snippets here and there. It seemed like a fairy tale, what I'd heard, and I was convinced that there was no way that my tale would ever compete with it.

"I wasn't really thinking about it, to be honest. The chances of me being Selected were so slim that I barely gave it a second thought. I was working hard that week, I remember, so I had no time to day dream about what ifs. The week afterwards, as well, passed so quickly and in such a blur that I can barely remember it. It was a true flurry of activity. All of a sudden, I was in a palace with maids who did everything for me. It was a strange transition and there were times that I struggled, but I wouldn't change a moment of it." She smiled. "I'll leave you to get ready and meet you downstairs in ten minutes!"

"Thanks!" I called after her. Her answer had not helped me at all. Would these girls be excited or not? Should I smile with each one or act as though I'm sorry for everyone else? If I act too happy, will everyone see that I am just pretending and think I'm condescending before they've even met me? All of these questions and a hundred more bounced around my head as I walked down stairs to the studio, like I had so many times before. I felt different but the same as well. I knew I hadn't changed but worried that I would, or that no one would like me the way I am. Luckily, all the years of walking there had paid off and my feet walked the route whilst my brain worried.

I composed myself outside of the doors before pushing them open to see my family chatting excitedly in their thrones. I smiled at them and walked over, taking my own seat between my father and my younger brother Daved.

"Are you excited then son?" My father asked, clapping me on the shoulder and smiling at me. I nodded.

"A little nervous though." I admitted.

"You have nothing to worry about! If I can do it then you can too!" He chuckled and looked at his wife.

"So tonight's the night." Amber, my sister, said from my mother's other side. "Tonight's the night that we get a first glimpse at my new sister-in-law and the next queen!"

"Amber. Stop it!" My mother told her and she went quiet. I smiled at her, knowing that she was just teasing but the thought that I was going to see my future wife for the first time tonight kept going through my head. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly until I heard the national anthem start along with the show.

I barely paid attention as James, the current presenter, talked and introduced various officials to tell the country about things. In fact, it came as almost a shock when he suddenly turned to me and asked me to come to the podium. My father gave me a pat on the arm for good luck, mom smiled, and Amber winked but I gulped, forced a smile and made my way.

What it I picked out the wrong envelope and missed my soul-mate?

What if I fell in love with a girl but she didn't love me back?

What happens if I can't find love in this Selection?

Do I have to have another? I'd never heard of it happening but it must be a possibility…

"How are you feeling, Prince Shalom?" James asked.

"I'll admit I'm feeling a little nervous but very excited as well." I chuckled.

"I'm sure that all of the girls entered feel much the same, your Highness." He smiled and I relaxed. I'd spoken on _the report_ so many times now that I had no need to feel nervous. But then I spotted the large glass bowls and my panic started to return. I supressed it. If there was ever a time for me _not_ to freak out about something, it was now.

I walked over to the first bowl and pushed my hand to the bottom. I made sure to spend a long time feeling around until I found an envelope that just seemed different and pulled it out. I handed the crisp white envelope to James to open and moved to the next bowl to make a start there as well.

"From Allens, Lady Marija Vivas." He announced and everyone cheered. I handed him the next girl. "From Angeles, Lady Primrose Allan." I zoned out a bit after that and focused on pulling out the envelopes to hand to James. I knew that I would have a stack of pictures and information cards about each of the girls I'd chosen waiting for me in my room when I got back up there.

After it was all over I was allowed to sit back down in my chair beside my father.

"So, that almost ends this first section of the Selection. But, before we say goodbye for the night, I would like to ask Queen America if she has anything she wants to say to the thirty-five selected girls." My mother smiled at him and nodded.

"Well, James. I would like to tell these girls that you will soon come into our home, you will soon become a part of our family – even if it isn't for very long. My husband and I will welcome you all and will do nothing to stand in the way of your relationship with our eldest son. But, remember. The Selection may not be what you are expecting. Remember that we are people as well as royals. And, most importantly, remember that this is just as much about you as it is about us." She smiled.

"Thank you, my queen. And with those wise words, I bid you all good night and look forward to seeing you again next week when we will have the first video footage of the Selected Ladies of Illèa."

The national anthem played again and the red light on the back wall turned off – telling us that we were no longer on air. I sighed and allowed my shoulders to drop as I relaxed. It was all over, they would be here next week.

I had only been in my room an hour before a maid knocked and delivered a fat, brown envelope. I nodded in thanks as I took it and she smiled – seemingly excited to have been some part in the process of me finding out a little more about these girls. However, I didn't look at them. I put the envelope on my desk for me to look through in the morning. For tonight, juts one last night, I wanted to not think about them. I changed into my pyjamas and laid down on my bed to sleep.

 **Hope you enjoyed this first chapter of my new fic! If you read any of my others then I apologise for not writing for ages. The Chosen is finished, sorry guys but I'm out of ideas! This is kind of a sequel but you don't have to have read the first one. Anyway, I will try to update my Jily fic ASAP and this one should get a new chapter soon as well. Lots of love – chescaannie xx**


End file.
